Dark Angels
by Cookiemonsterxx1
Summary: I set my bag on the counter as I watched Dad load rounds into his gun,each bullet making a tiny clicking sound before he set the weapon down and turned the upper half of his body to look at me,I should've told him about the damn owl. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**A/n:** I'v been having bad luck at _everything._..so im going to attempt something  
Im still going to write to my other two stories, but this is just something im going to try  
Critisisim is needed, thank you! and im going to let you guys decide if i should keep at it or not. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and i never will..*tear* *tear*

**Rated:** M for things.

* * *

** Prolouge.**

I couldn't bring myself to acually tell anyone about the white owl outside my window, Dad wouldn't really listen and Sasori would've passed it off as me being worried.  
So it stayed my little secret, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back to sleep so I laid there for the rest of the night, staring up at the dark ceiling, looking at the bare walls and boxes.  
We just moved here, we moved a lot, and when I say a lot, I really mean a lot.

By the time morning rolled around I was already dressed and showered, sitting on the foot of my bed as I cleaned a switchblade, I could hear the radio on downstairs and dad humming to some old tune.  
If you're asking about my mom, she died more or less I was to young to remember and nobody wants to say her name anymore, like it's a bad omen.

"Sakura," Sasori sighed,opening my door as he stood dressed in today's clothes - Black cargo pants, black t-shirt and his black combat boots, the kid has a thing for black.- "Dad wants you downstairs," He deadpanned, walking away before I could answer.

I set my bag on the counter as I watched Dad load rounds into his gun,each bullet making a tiny clicking sound before he set the weapon down and turned the upper half of his body to look at me,I should've told him about the damn owl.

"Morning sweetheart," He smiled.

I walked over to the fridge, nodding my response as I grabbed the carton of orange juice and drank some of it

"Don't cause to much trouble at your new school, love," he teased, turning back to his gun.

I put the carton away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before belching.

"Nice, " dad deadpanned.

"Are you going out?" I question, walking to stand behind him. "Is Sasori going with you?"

"Yeah," Dad stated,setting his gun down once again to look at me. "Don't wait up."

"Why can't I come?" I ask, not meaning to sound like a whiney child.

"Sorry love, take a fifty out of the billfold for supper tonight," He smiled again. "But I mean it, don't wait up."

I grunted, taking a fifty as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Bye"

"I love you" He called out, going back to his gun just as Sasori entered the kitchen

I shut the door tightly, walking into the cold morning.  
I didn't see dad alive after that. I should've told him about the owl.

* * *

**Reveiw and tell me please.  
Sorry it's short.. I also got the idea from a book i read.**


	2. Chapter one

**Sorry it took so long to update!  
****but here it is!, and thank you to my reviewers! : D.  
****you guys make me happy! .**

**and i know your wondering if Sasoris related to her.  
****he's not, there will be more about him.**

**Rated ; 'M' for lanuage and what not.**

* * *

I stared out the window propping my chin up on the palm of my hand, it was slow today ,really slow.  
I wonder if dads still at home, or if Sasori skipped out.  
Probably not.  
I think I have change in my bag, I'll call during lunch.

"Miss. Haruno, " Mr. Skelcher -a very tall, very thin man, who was always having to push up his glasses- called out, looking up from the thick text book.

I looked away from the window, the boy infront of me slouched slightly, his hair was in the shape of a ducks butt, but hey I wasn't one to judge, my hairs pink.

"were _we_ paying attention miss. Haruno? " Mr. Skelcher questioned, pushing his glasses up, as he stared me down.

I hate teachers.  
Even more I hate being the new girl, and I'd be paying attention if I didn't have to worry about dad and Sasori.  
Screw it, maybe if i answer he'll leave me alone, I hope.

There's really only two kinds of teachers ; hard and soft.  
Soft teachers are naturally afraid of there students, and crack easier.  
Hard teachers, well they aren't and can smell fear like blood in shark infested water.  
Mr. Skelcher wasn't afraid of his students.

Screw it, I'll answer.  
"May 13, 1865, " I deadpanned, staring at the back of duck butts neck.

Mr. Skelcher stared, blinking slowly.

Sighing I sit up straighter, I started so i might as well finish. "You asked when the last battle of the civil war ended, it was may 13, 1865."

Mr. Skelcher eyes me carefully, before nodding his approval, pushing his glasses up once again. "Very well," he says, looking away to find his next '_victim._'

Duck butt tenses and slouches in his chair.  
I want to smack him and say _stop it, he's looking for the next one_.  
But I don't, not because I care about getting in trouble, but because it's to late.

"Mr. Uchiha, " Skelcher barks out and he tenses.  
"Since miss. Haruno blessed us with the first answer, do you think you can give us number two?"

I sigh again, yup I hate being the new girl, and this man enjoys his job far to much.

During lunch I make a beeline for the pay phones, pushing my way through the crowds.  
I don't take my chance to make friends, what's the point.  
I'll be gone in a couple months.

There's students clustered everywhere and it smells funny in here, but every school has a really weird different smell.

I push a strand of hair behind my ear, spotting a group of cheerleaders talking to a couple guys.  
Opposite side to them there's a group of stoners, and when i finally reach the phones I let out a shaky breath before picking up the receiver and pushing the quarter in.

It rings two, four, six times and i hang up, and close my eyes.

Maybe dad's still getting ready or doing his karate training, and Sasoris watching the TV or listening to his music to loud again.

I turn away and walk towards the doors, if i go home and dad's there I'll get a lecture about how important an education is even though what's taught here doesn't teach you a thing about the real world or how to fend of things that are suppose to be from movies.  
If i stay here I'll die of boredom.  
I'd rather the lecture, I could always ignore him.

I pull my hood up and tuck my hair inside it as I walk across the field, it's to quiet and it makes me wish I didn't leave my iPod at home.

"Hey!" a male voice calls out, and i ignore it.  
Never slouch your shoulders, it's a dead give away you've heard someone.

"Hey Haruno!" he yells again, the voice is to young to be a teachers, and this time I stop and look over my shoulder at him.

It's duck butt.

I turn to face him when he stands beside me and I check him over, twice.  
Dad always said it's better to check twice than once and get your face torn off.

He's human.

I watch him as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes.

"Hey," he smiles slightly, grabbing a plain lighter he holds out the pack. "Want one?"

"No," _jesus no_, I state, shaking my head, and a few strands of my hair come out from under my hood.

He shrugs.

I stand there looking like an idiot, while cool goth boy takes another drag from the smoke.

"So, " he coughs. "What's your name?"

"Sakura," I sigh as he gives a short nod and than i ask. "yours?"

"Sasuke, " he flicks the cigarette butt. "You're new right? week or so?"

I nod, thank you for stating the obvious.

"Welcome to Foley high, Dakota." he smiles slightly again, than looks up at the sky. " it's going to be cold tomorrow."

"Thanks" I raise an eyebrow. "I think?"

"No problem, first ones free, " he says, than looks back at the school. "Skipping? " he questions. "You're off to a good start."

I wonder if dad's still home, I should of told him about the owl.

I walk away, and Sasuke follows,_ who said he could come?_.  
I look around for something to say, and that's when I notice hes not wearing any gloves so I settle with that. "You should have gloves on."

He glances at his hands. "It ruins the image, " he states. "girls dig tough guys."

I snort and roll my eyes.

"So, do you like pool?" he asks, glancing over at me.

_No_. I don't answer at first, because I really hate pool.

"Sakura?"

"Not really, "I admit, and than i feel bad, he's trying to be nice. "but I'll beat your ass at it , okay?"

I don't want to tell him how dad taught me how to play when we were low on cash and than Sasori found me trading shots of coke with a pointy eared- bug eyed gremlin in one of the pubs and nearly had a cow-

"fine, "he shrugs ,not sounding the least bit insulted. "If you can, _Sakura_."

I'll wait to find something from the real world later, maybe if I scare the kid, he'll leave me alone.

* * *

**I'm not meaning to make fun of Sasuke!  
****it just went well? so I'm sorry if i offended anyone!  
****and im sorry again but it will get more intense throughout the chapters so please don't abandon me ^__^''**

**oh! i know Sasuke's a bit OC..it's the plot line  
****and the other naruto characters will come in. :].**

**Review, thank you, please!!**


End file.
